Used
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: She needed something more exciting. Because of that he needed someone to distract him. helena/valentine despite what it might seem, I promise it is.


Everyone assumed I had run away because of my mother. I'll admit it was really nice to get away from her, but she wasn't the reason. I had an understanding with her even though she didn't know it. When she required it I would act like the brainless doll she wanted me to be, and the rest of the time I was allowed to do whatever I wanted. I had some insane parties because of how much she ignored me.

That's actually how I met him for the first time. Him and his "tower" showed up to one the parties, showing up with someone who knew someone who I had invited. I was just like "whatever, the more the merrier" when I found out, because really all I cared about was seeing how much fun I could have before mum decided she had to have her play toy back.

What really caught my attention was when he started juggling in a corner. He had attracted attention with his actions, and I had gone over to find out what the crowd was about and to have whoever had started the fight killed. (Seriously, if my mum had ever found out, I wouldn't have been able to keep up my charade.) Instead I was suprised to find a not so bad looking guy doing some sort of a trick. I clapped along with the rest when he finally realized he was being watched and ended the show.

After everyone drifted away, and he had eaten enough of the food to be properly relaxed, I started talking to him.

"That was an impressive show," I said, sauntering up to him.

"You really think so?" He asked, eyes exactly where I wanted them to be -- and that wasn't my eyes.

"Of course. Where'd you learn to do that?" I purred, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"I... er... have known for a while," he replied, standing stiffly while I rubbed against him.

"You don't say." After enough time that I was considering dropping him for someone who actually knew how to have fun he decided to start dancing back. Grabbing me from behind he pulled me close and stared to sway in time with the music. Grinning wickedly I started to move up and down him, and was rewarded with a groan of frustration. As the song ended I stepped away, melting into the crowd. I made sure to keep an eye on him without him ever being able to find me, and was happy with the results. He spent the rest of the party trying to find me, and compleatly ignoring the rest of the girls.

By my next party I had forgotten about him for more... entertaining prey. I continued to have my fun, but after a while it just didn't seem to be enough. I mean, you can only get high and drunk and nearly kill yourself so many times before it all just becomes the same old drag. That's when I heard about the mask, and a plan started to form.

I had figured what better thrill was there than to be someone else? Here, I was always known as the princess -- I couldn't even fool anyone when they were high and drunk. However, if I went somewhere else... ah, then that would be something new. So I made a plan. I waited for weeks for my chance, and that was entertaining enough that I didn't even throw a party.

Finally my chance came. My mother had to leave to take care of some stupid problem, and I took the chance to visit the white Queen. When I told her about my situation she told me that she wouldn't allow it because "it would throw off the balance." Synial old fool. I had decided what I was going to do and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me, so I gave her an special "gift" I had prepared just in case.

As soon as she ate it, I took atvantage of the side effect and asked her where she had kept the mask. She told me of course, and was even so kind as to tell me how to use it. I took everything I needed from the castle and went to go get the mask.

After I used it.. that was the thrill. I was able to do the most crazy stuff, and there wasn't any times where I had to act like a doll. I was able to stay up all night without having to worry about being summonded early the next morning. And some of the stuff I tried -- holy cow, I need to get me some of that! It did stuff to me that I never knew could be done. Plus, the guys were great over there, if you know what I mean.

But then little miss priss had to go and screw everything up by wanting to come back to her own world. Why the heck didn't she stay there?

I was suprised though when I came too and found the juggler from before standing over me, muttering to himself.

"What the heck are you babbling about?"

"I knew I reconized her, but I couldn't figure out why," he replied, look at me. "It wasn't until I saw her in your clothes that I realized it."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "Where we going to anyways?"

"The white castle I guess. I promised her I would."

"Yeah, whatev," I said, not really caring. When we landed I was taken in to see the queen, who gave me this whole spill about endangering the world, and how if I had actually destoryed the creator I would have no longer exsisted in her world either, and yeah, I didn't really listen to her. Then she told me she was going to send me back to my mother.

Ah, mother. She was livid with me, shoutting about how I shouldn't worry her like that, and how she had lost a whole bunch of jewels because of me. Yeah, like she would actually miss them. She had entire rooms filled with jewels originized by color that she never even looked at.

After that though we went back to our old routines. I went back to being the walking coma pacent when she needed me, and throwing crazy parties when she didn't.

Little miss priss though did help out a bit. I would love to say that I hate her, but I can't. Since I'm her oposite I can only hate her as much as she likes me, which is about as much as I liked her -- very little. Still, after she got back to her world she did draw me a nice little prince I was able to summon and play with whenever I wanted. And it seems she had enough brains in her to make him do anything I want, or be exactly what I want. Useful, that.

Still, every once in a while I'd get bored and decide I wanted to have a bit of fun elsewhere. That's why I actually noticed how much more often he was showing up at the parties. He would never approch me, but always watch me. After about the fourth or fifth party like that I got fed up and went to find out what the heck was going on.

"What's your problem? Spying on me for her white holiness?" I demanded, shoving him into the wall.

"No." Seriously, that's all he said, before looking away. He looked so vaunrable and innocent I couldn't resist playing with the creator's boy-toy. Smiling at him coyly I pulled him out on the dance floor, and started to grind into him like I had before, but rather than last time he completly resisted.

Going behind him, I whispered in his ear, "Close your eyes and pretend I'm her." THAT did the trick. He instantly closed his eyes and melted into me. We danced together for quite a while before I decided it was time to take things to the next level. Capturing his mouth with my own I moved my body in a way that I knew would get him intrested. Moving carefully, I lead him towards a room I had set up just to have my own personal fun.

Before he truly realized what was happening I had made him mine. It didn't even bother me when he called out her name during the entire thing. After I nibbled on his ear, and decided it was time for the final blow. "She's abandoned you, you know."

"No," he replied. Really, what was with him and that word?

"Trust me, I know. I am her other half... I feel the oposite of what she does, and right now, she doesn't feel much of anything for you." I knew the oposite was true. She thought about him none stop. I swear that girl was freaking head over heels for him -- which was what made it so easy to hurt him like I was. I saw the worry in his eyes as he thought about what I had said. Running my hands down his chest, I added "In fact, she's compleatly forgotten about you."

That got a reaction out of him, but it couldn't have been more off from what I wanted. "Nah, now I know you're lyin' to me. I know that no matter what she wouldn' forget about me. See, I'm the only one that could get to her whe she was gone. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, getting out of the bed.

_What did I do wrong?_ I wondered as I watched him collect his clothes. _Am I losing my touch?_

Growling in frustration I decided I wanted a bit more personalized fun, and had my prince brought to me.

After that night though he never showed up to another of my parties. I didn't really think anything of it, assuming that he had just decided not to come because it was too painful to see me and remember that I had him in a way she never would. I was quite surprised when I over heard that instead he had been allowed by the white queen go to her.

I seethed. Why was he allowed to go when I had been told that I would upset the balance. I went and saw her that night.

"What the frick?" I demanded storming into her room.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, you freaking can. What's the ruddy meaning of letting that little pisser go when you told me I'd upset the whole freaking balance?"

"If I made him stay the balance would have been broken. Do you know what love is?" She asked me, looking up at me calmly.

"Yeah, it's stupid," I replied laughing.

"No, it's wonderful. And because you cannot understand that, you will never be able to understand why he had to you when you meant to stay."

---

Okay, so I've been listening to the song "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore (seriously, check that out! It's on youtube.), and at first I was going to make a fanvid to it. (I'm still planning on it, but I've got to download an editable version first.) But while I was driving home from work today I was all like "What if the reason she left wasn't because of her mum, but because she had to leave Valentine?" 'Course as you can see I changed that because it bugged me that he might use Helena in a lust after the mirror princess, so then I to fix that I was all like "why not have it be the oposite? He uses mirror as a sub for Helena." And thus you get this above.


End file.
